


Melting

by tchallabread (courtneylovedcobain)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Puppies, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneylovedcobain/pseuds/tchallabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets a corgi puppy. It's about as precious as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I wrote for imaginebucky on tumblr. The prompt was "Imagine Bucky getting a yappy little corgi instead of some big 'tough' looking dog like everyone assumed he would get."

“Quit it.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“I know you’re taking snaps of me, Natasha.”

“I am doing no such thing,” Natasha lied.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you holding your phone like that? And why did the flash go off.”

“Steve is stuck in a meeting and as his best bro, it’s my duty to make sure he doesn’t miss a second of this,” Natasha said haughtily as she captioned her video using a gross amount of emojis.

“Did you just say ‘bro’?” Clint said.

Natasha turned her phone to show them the photo. Bucky preened a bit but didn’t stop cuddling his corgi puppy. The brown-speckled pup sat happily against Bucky’s shoulder.

Beside him, Clint groaned. “I hate Snapchat. The photo quality makes my black eye look way worse.”

“Nah, that’s just your face,” Bucky said, sounding glib. “Ain’t that right, Butter?”

Butter the corgi pup yipped, then sneezed in Bucky’s face.

“Yeah, tell me about it, bud,” Bucky said before planting a little kiss between his new puppy’s eyes. Butter woofed softly before kissing Bucky back, lapping at his chin happily.

Lucky looked back as if to check on Butter before continuing along.

Natasha took a selfie, face twisted in comical disgust. She captioned it with enough emojis to impart “your dog sneezed in your boyfriend’s mouth, which you often kiss” before sending it to Steve.

Bucky still wasn’t much for personal grooming so he was pretty scruffy-looking, face unshaven and hair messy under his cap. He was layered up in Steve’s old sweat pants and about a thousand sweaters. All in all, he looked about as unapproachable as a forcefully retired World War II POW with a penchant for cigars and whiskey could look. Eight-week old corgi puppy nestled against his shoulder notwithstanding.

Even looking like hobos who’d lost a fight against a back-alley dumpster, Clint and Bucky turned every head that passed by them. Though maybe Natasha was giving them too much credit. Lucky and Butter _definitely_ turned every head that passed by them.

Butter was strangely calm for a puppy, but he was always happy to let you know if you weren’t paying enough attention to him. They had only gotten a block away from the apartment, Butter happily trotting beside Lucky, sniffling away at the unfamiliar world around him, when he plopped his tiny butt down and began yowling until Bucky scooped him up and kept on his way.

That was all good and well but Butter tended to eat more off of Bucky’s plate than Bucky did. They’d stopped for falafel at one of the street carts and the two vendors were so enamored with the puppy that they gave Bucky a plate of gyro meat for free for Butter.

Steve had been right all along; that puppy was doomed to be spoiled rotten from the moment Bucky spotted him curled up and sad-looking at the kennel.

“The vet said corgis don’t need to eat so much,” Natasha pointed out. “You don’t want him to get overweight.”

“Lucky eats microwave pizza,” Bucky said.

“Hey,” Clint warned. “Don’t drag my dog into this.”

“He’s gonna get fat if you don’t let him walk anywhere,” Natasha said.

“All bodies are beautiful,” Bucky said.

Natasha couldn’t really argue with that. She reached out and tickled Butter’s chin instead of answering.

Butter was starting to get all wiggly so Bucky checked his leash before setting him back down beside Lucky. The mutt perked back up and gave Butter an affectionate nudge.

Natasha snapped Steve a photo of Bucky towering over Butter, who was happily staring up at his owner, pink little tongue lolling.

Steve snapped back a selfie with hearts doodled over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wailing a lot about Chris Evans lately, [come join me](courtneylovedcobain.tumblr.com/).


End file.
